More reasons for me to fall for you
by Durarara
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is getting ready to have the night of his dreams alone with the most beautiful girl in the world, Orihime Inoue. Apparently, someone else wants her too and took her away from him. Its like DeJaVu all over again for these 2 lovers. Enjoy!;
1. Chapter 1: The Taking

**Vampire Knight 4ever: **

** Yo! Sorry I change my name a lot. I just can't decide! Anyways here's another story of mine of Bleach. I hope you like it! My friend recommended I do Bleach just like how she liked TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU SOSUKE AIZEN. Well, she's in San Francisco. Grrrrr. Enjoy well and Please review! Thank You!**

**PS. I refers to Ichigo Kurosaki. In a POV it depends so keep track of the POVs!**

**Kurosaki Isshin's Residence**

**POV: Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Karin! Yuzu! Where's my tie?" I yelled out.

"Oh beat it strawberry. I can't believe big boobs asked you out." Karin said and snickered at the thought.

"Ichi-Kun! Here!" Yuzu smiled and helped me tie my tie.

"Hey uhm….where's our idiot father?" I was looking away acting like I didn't care at all.

"Ah. Where's my beloved son?" Isshin smiled in a creepily weird way.

"Oh old fart is ruining my fun." Karin crossed her arms looking away.

"Great." I said looking at the time in a hurry.

"I got to go already. I promised Orihime I would pick her up at nine." I opened the door and was stopped by my father.

"Son, your mother gave me this when we were going out on Prom Night. Why don't you keep it?" he said as he smiled.

I liked the view of how things were turning out. So far no hollows, no arrancars, no espada. That's how I want it to be for the rest of the night. Just me and Orihime, down on the dance floor, with out a worry in the world.

"Thanks ol'man." I said and let out a smile and put the really old antiqued pocket watch in my vest.

"OH HO HO! THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" he said crying and just started to run towards me.

"Oh God! DAD NO! GRAH DAD!" I said and kicked him in the face. "I'll be back whenever!" I slammed the door shut and went off to Orihime's.

Now I know usually on a grand night like this the guys rent limos, girls all preppy, they go out together, BAM! Once you know it you're going to be a Father. I'm not that type of person at all. I may have some thoughts that are disturbing, immature, perverted, but deeply, its wrong to use a girl for such reasons.

**Orihime Inoue's Residence**

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

"Ichigo is almost here, almost here." I pondered and pondered nervous and fragile.

Just by thinking about him makes my heart leap out. He's always been there for me. He protected me from the evil hands of Aizen, he risked his life against Grimmjow for me, and he came for me with everyone even though he was told not too by Captain Yamamoto. I started to put on my jewelry. Finally, I heard the door bell and my heart jumped.

I ran downstairs and was right in front of the door. I was so nervous, shaking even. I didn't know what to do. Finally I "eek-ed!" at the voice of Kurosaki-Kun.

"Hey! Orihime! You ready to go?" he said with his sweet, soothing voice.

"Uhm….I…I'll be out in a second Kurosaki-Kun!" I went back upstairs to get my heels and suddenly everything was turning blank for me. I heard a crash through the window and….

"…..him…" I let out as my vision and body were failing.

"Miss me? Inoue Orihime…." He grabbed me and started to make a run for it.

"Tsk!" Ichigo, I heard him. I can feel him. He's running, afraid even, Kurosaki-Kun was running after "him".

"Ichigo…." I said and finally felt my body and started kicking and struggling to break free from his grasp.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled out as he finally went into his soul reaper uniform, but, he changed back.

"What the hell?" he yelled out.

"You haven't changed at all….Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ulquiorra! PUT HER DOWN!" he yelled out in angst.

(Dear readers,

When Orihime was referring to "him" she was always referring to Ulquiorra. Just added some suspense haha! I wasted five minutes of your life thinking on who "him" was referring to! Those of you who figured it out, BRAVO! KEEP GOING!)

"So you do remember me, Kurosaki." He layed me down as I struggled to be freed. He'd use the "six bars of light" on me. How dirty.

I started to watch the images, slowly. My eyes widened as I felt Ichigo's presence weakening in his spiritual power.

"Ichigo! Run! Leave! GO!" I yelled out and cried even.

"Inoue! Tsk!"

It was too late…no going back. I just kept watching, helplessly as Ichigo was getting beaten. I saw the blood. It shedded all over the floor. The night of our dance, probably our last dance ever, turned out to be a nightmare. I closed my eyes, trying not to watch no more. Everything went blank. I was starting to black out. The last image I saw before I blacked out was Ulquiorra charging a cero straight at Ichigo. Finally, I closed my eyes as I heard the cero beam out….

"_**Kurosaki kun, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do… I want to be a teacher…I also want to be an astronaut…and also make my own cake shop…I want to go to the sweets bakery and say "I want one of everything", ohhhh I wish I could live life five times over…Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world…I'd live five different lives with five different occupations…and then, for those five times…I'd fall in love with the same person…"**_

_** -Orihime Inoue**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

"_**No matter how many years pass by, no matter how long it will take for me to reach you steps, no matter the distance between you and I, we will always be together, bonded by our hearts."**_

_**-Vampire Knight 4ever**_

**Soul Society Infirmary of Squad 4**

**POV:Ichigo Kurosaki**

I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move. How long has it been? Orihime. My friend is now gone. I have to save her. Once I awake, I WILL go to save her.

"mmmmmm." I moaned a little then opened my eyes.

"Ichigo! Your okay! Hey, Rukia, Renji! He's awake!" Hanataro yelled out.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia ran inside all worried and well, she wasn't happy.

"Rukia?" I said.

"YOU BAKA!" she started to bitch slap me. She's got some nerve. That Rukia.

"Hey strawberry head your up." Renji snickered.

"Oh? Look whose talking red pineapple."

"OH YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"You've got some nerve Kurosaki for waking up during the middle of the NIGHT!" Rukia yelled.

"Its not my fault."

"IT IS! Why the hell did you stand your ground with out your soul reaper powers?You could've been killed! You could've…."

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah BLAH! I don't give a DAMN on what she says at all. Its my life and I do whatever I want with it! Geez. She's still blabbing about "how dangerous it is" and "you could've died" and BLAH! She kept going and going and going. She went on about it for 5 hours straight, yeouch.

"Yorouchi!" I yelled out trying to see if she would save me.

"Oh? Do I see someone who needs training again?" she smirked.

"I don't need your pity! I just….WAH!" I jumped off the bed even though I would open up my wounds.

"You see? Your not good with your reflexes." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Wah! I….Ichigo! Get back on the bed! Your not fully healed!" Hanataro yelped.

"Oh! She started it!" I yelled pissed off.

"Oh? Did I?" she smiled evilly. I knew she was going to blab about me seeing her naked about a year ago.

"Anyways! Rukia, do you know anything about uhm, Orihime?"

"We have no information on that." She said sadly.

"But, there's news about Hueco Mundo not being real. It just disappeared. Everything gone." Renji said.

My eyes widened. My hands went into fists and I felt an ache in my throat. I knew I was going to burst to tears. "This can't be happening", I pondered. Why? Why would Hueco Mundo suddenly vanish?

"How long was I out?" I said as I started to sit up.

"Well, we found you three days after the dance." Rukia said.

"I'm guessing….I dunno." Renji said.

"You've been out over a year." Yorouchi blabbed out.

"A FUCKING YEAR?" I yelled out.

"Your still not healed! Don't stress out your wounds please Kurosaki!" Hanataro said worriedly.

"Oh! I've had it! I'm tired of hiding and running away! This is my life! MY LIFE!" I got up and winced in pain, but kept moving on ahead.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro yelled out and just sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia yelled and followed after me.

"Hanataro, don't worry alright?" Renji smiled and walked off.

"Oh brother. Is Soi Fon back?" Yorouchi said.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, why do you do this? Over and over and over again?"

"I….tsk. You wouldn't understand." I said as I started to walk away from her.

"You love her…..d…don't you Ichigo?" she yelled at me.

"Hey what's your problem Rukia? So what? I'll yell it out to the world if that's what you want! I LOVE ORIHIME INOUE!" I yelled out and it felt good to say it.

"You BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" she cried and ran off.

I didn't understand her. Why was she so upset that I loved Orihime? Anyways what's weirder is that Hueco Mundo is gone which means…..

"SHIT ORIHIME!"

**Aizen's New HQ**

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do uhm…my lord? I said afraid.

"Oh I'm assuring of it as though no one will EVER be able to find our HQ now, won't they Princess Inoue?" Aizen snickered.

I wish we hadn't done that. How is Kurosaki-Kun ever going to find me now? I don't even know where we are anymore either. I just want to hear his beautiful voice, to feel his wonderful touch, to just see him! The thought of him makes me want to cry.

"Ichigo…" I thought. This couldn't be happening. I just want Ichigo back in my life. I'm going to make a run for it. Tonight, yes, that is the right time when the espada meeting goes on. I'm running for it.

**[A few hours later Orihime and Ichigo are both running away]**

**POV: Both Ichigo and Orihime's thoughts.**

"_**I will run as far as I can! I will stay long days and nights up just for you! The more I run towards you the easier I believe the more closer we're getting. I will yell my love for you once I feel you by my side!"**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Closer, the worse

"_**Everyday, I mourn for your smile. Every hour, I'm thinking about you. Every minute, I see your ghostly image. Every second, I feel as if you were by my side."**_

_**-Orihime Inoue**_

**In the Middle of Nowhere**

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

How long has it been? All I know is that I ran away a few days ago….Days? I dunno. But this strong force I feel, it's driving me closer and closer to his arms. Heh, I can imagine him waiting for me with his arms wide open! His lovely kind smile.

"Wah!" I started falling in a pit of…..candy? O.O

"Hey! Orihime! Grab onto my hand!" Ichigo's lovely voice. Wait! I….Ichigo?

"Ichigo! Am I glad to hear your voice!" I let out a smile and felt tears run down my cheek.

"Well grab on!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I couldn't help myself! He's here! His lovely touch, his wonderful smile, his gentle voice! Oh!

"Ichigo! I'm so glad you're here!" I smiled again.

"Really? I'm glad to!" he opened up his arms and hugged me.

"Oh Ichigo! I have to tell you something!" I opened my eyes and his image was gone.

I looked back to where I had fallen. It was my imagination. I can't believe it. I thought he was here! I was able to feel him! His presence WAS here! I couldn't help it. I started to cry, not tears of joy, but…..tears of sorrow.

**Hueco Mundo or as it used to be**

**POV: Ichigo Kurosaki**

Orihime. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'm not fully healed. But when I would act all reckless, I did it all for her. Also because when she healed me, I was ready to fight again. I fought and risked my whole life for her. I mean, I do it for everyone but mainly her. She needs attention. Something she wasn't able to receive from her family.

"Orihime, no matter how far I go, I'll find you, one way or another." I said aloud to myself.

"Oh ho ho? Is that so?"

No. Not _him_.

"I thought Aizen would have killed you already for losing to me." I gave him a scowl.

"Ha! You really thought I was dead? THINK AGAIN DUMB ASS! THIS TIME, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Alright then." I said as I took out my zangpaktou.

"Oh? Your going to fight even though YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SPIRITUAL POWERS?" he yelled and laughed crazily.

"I'm a man. Unlike you, I, Ichigo Kurosaki is the one who is going to kick your ass!" I smirked.

"Then, Espada Number 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, IS GOING TO BE THE ONE TO END YOUR LIFE!" he charged at me.

At this rate, I know I'm not going to make it. I'll probably get beaten up bad like how Ulquiorra beat the crap out of me about a year ago.

"Old Man Zangetsu, I'm counting on you!" I yelled out and deflected Grimmjow's attacks.

"Ha! You may be able to dodge but YOU CANNOT INFLICT A SINGLE SCRATCH ON ME!"

"Oh? Are you being cocky or are you just to scared to say anything?"

"OH IT'S ON KUROSAKI!" he charged at me a second time.

This time, he was right. I could dodge all I want but it will get me no where. Knowing I can't attack, I swung my sword hoping I would land a hit.

….

….

….

It didn't.

My eyes started to feel heavy. I wanted to run. If I did, it would be over for me. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move. Grimmjow…..he had beaten me. Now all he had to do was attack the final blow.

As he started to move towards me, I knew this was it. I closed my eyes, hoping I would faint or something for I wouldn't feel the pain. Finally, I felt my skin open up across my chest. The pain was unbearable. I heard the blood splatter on the floor.

I fell down on my knees gasping what I knew would be my last breathes.

"I….lost"

"Now then, want it to end _slowly and painfully _or _quickly and painful_?" he laughed at the thought.

"Just…..do what you like." I said as I finally let out the last of my breathe. He charged. I couldn't see through the blurriness.

"_**I'm sorry Orihime. This is the end. I couldn't save you. I'm sorry. If only you were here, right now, I would confess my love to you. Forever and always, I'll protect you. I'll be your guardian.**_" I said.

Grimmjow just laughed at my last words. That bastard doesn't know love when he sees it. Wait. Is this why he wants to kill me so bad? Is he…jealous that I can _**love **_and he can't?

**Hueco Mundo or as it used to be**

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

I think this is where Hueco Mundo used to be. I just started believing that, I may never see Ichigo again. I'm giving up. If I can't cross through this endless desert then, I give up. Let the world devour my soul and body into it's depths of its black hole.

Finally, I saw a familiar face.

"Grimmjow?" I thought. "What's he doing here?"

Finally, I saw all the blood on the floor and realized something. I ran towards where his image was and finally, I saw _him._

"ICHIGO!" I yelled out and ran as fast as I can. I saw Grimmjow start to shoot out his Grande Cero. Finally, it came out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out. Tears fell down my eyes. Then, I saw the cero hit Ichigo.

Bloody hell was it. Blood was all over the floor. Some of his blood landed on my cheek. My eyes widened as the cero was still on going.

"_**Why is this world filled with so much hate and death Kurosaki-Kun? I don't understand. I wish I did. I'm sorry I've brought you so much pain during the years, because…..you've been protecting me this whole time."**_

_**-Orihime Inoue**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Look

"_**We've gone through so much together. We've had our arguments, we've had our battles, we've had our laughs, and we've had our ups and downs. Yet, we still talk and laugh together hysterically. We get along just fine. You would've had everything if you were by my side. Now, you don't have me. I'm sorry I ever loved you. Maybe next time, you'll see how big of a hole you left in my heart."**_

_**-Vampire Knight 4ever**_

**Hueco Mundo {Continued}**

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out. Once again, I lost someone close to me because it's my fault for being so weak.

The cero disappeared and I couldn't bear to look. Ichigo is gone, because of me. I finally opened my eyes, but looked over at Grimmjow. He was as cocky as ever! Urgh! I want to give _him _a piece of my mind!

He started to walk towards me and I swear I felt I was going to die. Then, behind him, I looked over to see Ichigo's body. My eyes widened.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"What're ya talking about?" Girmmjow aggressed and looked behind him. Before he was able to turn fully to look, he was slaughtered badly. His blood all over the floor.

"Ichi…go?"

He was all wounded and hurt and yet, he managed to live! How was this possible?

"Orihime, stand behind me, now." He said with the most serious cute look! Oh, I'm falling for him for sure!

I walked behind him and just stood there watching. He had more wounds inflicted on him than I thought he would have. His back was all scarred up, bloody; I had to help him but….

"Don't." he said as he rose up his blade.

I thought he didn't have his spiritual power. How could he attack? How could he possibly win? Tsk!

"Wait Ichigo!" I yelled and ran in front of him and my eyes widened as he struck at me.

Ichigo, why did he attack me? He would've stopped!

I started to cry as my wound started to burn. It was unbearable. I looked up to see his gorgeous eyes and as I did, I knew why he had lost it.

"_His inner hollow_", I said to myself.

His mask finally just disappeared and his beautiful eyes looked down into my own. They widened with fear, shock.

"Orihime?" he said with concern.

"Heh, Ichigo. Welcome back." I forced out a smile.

"No! Orihime! Don't smile at me! I hurt you! Tsk! ORIHIME!" he yelled at me and pushed me aside. Grimmjow had delivered the final blow. That would've been me if Ichigo hadn't pushed me out of the way, he…..

"Grimmjow! Why?" I yelled out.

"Your coming with me!" he was wounded badly, but he's still standing. He grabbed me with such a force in his grip he caused me to bleed from my arm to my wrist.

"NO NO NO! PUT ME DOWN! ICHIGO! HELP ME!" I yelled out reaching out for him, crying, and kicking.

**POV: Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Ori…hime" I let out and tried getting up to reach out for her. I got up and charged at Grimmjow with my fists.

"Oh don't be serious!" Grimmjow yelled out and grabbed my neck by his fist and slammed me down on the ground. I coughed out blood at the force he placed on my body. There I lay, weak, numb, paralyzed.

Where have I felt this before? That's right, a few years back when I fought Byakuya Kuchiki for the first time. Nice memory. NOT. Orihime was all I could think about at the moment. I tried getting up; I felt like I was getting up but in reality I wasn't moving at all.

"Ichigo! Don't!" Orihime yelled out worriedly.

"Orihime", I tried reaching out for her and Grimmjow walked over and stepped on my hand. Bloody shit! It hurt! My hand felt as if it was being burned.

"AGH! St…..stop it Grimmjow! What'd you want?" I yelled out in pain trying to push him off.

"I WANT YOU DEAD! ANNIHILATED FROM THE WORLD! ERASE YOU EXISTENCE!" he yelled back and put more force onto my hand. I heard something crack. I couldn't tell what was worse; the fact that I was in pain or the fact that Orihime got caught up in this mess.

"You're not talking ey? MAYBE THIS WILL!" he moved his foot at placed it over my chest. The worse place to put pressure on after being cut up there. The more force he put on my chest the more blood he made me cough up.

"Grimmjow! Please stop!" Orihime yelled out sadly.

"I will once he's DEAD!" he yelled out.

She cried. I can see it in her eyes. The fear she had of losing me. Was she _that _into _me? _

"Agh!" again I coughed out blood as the pressure became harder. I can't feel anything anymore. I can't move, I can't speak, and I can't blink. Nothing.

Finally, I decided that, "_this is it_", I said to myself. I looked over at Orihime for awhile and let out the last smile I knew would be the last she would ever see.

…..

…..

…..

That's it. I blacked out and started falling deeper and deeper into an abyss of darkness that was ongoing.

**POV: Orihime Inoue**

"ICHIGO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried.

"This is over! Hmph." He walked away with me and…..that was the last I saw Kurosaki-Kun. He's been injured, nearly killed by Ulquiorra. Now, he's gone because of me again, but this time by…._Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

"_**The distance I wanted to walk with you, the times we would spend with each other, the more you smiled back at me for something good, you would brighten up my day Ichigo Kurosaki. Yet, you always had that gentle touch. Your smooth skin. If only I can feel what your lips are like. I guess….that will never happen now. You have been touched by an angel and are gone. I love you…..forever and always will…..Kurosaki-Kun."**_

_**-Orihime Inoue**_


End file.
